Blog użytkownika:Szczerbol21/opowiadanie 3
ASTRID Wstałam jak codzień , zjadłam śniadanie i już miałam iść do Czykawki kiedy Stoik wparadował do mojego domu.Ciekawe co tym razem. Ja: Dzień dobry wodzu , jest Czykawka ? Stoik: to samo pytanie chciałem zadać tobie. Nie ma go u Ciebie ? Ja: nie. hmmm...czy nadal jest u was Ann ? I gdzie Szczerbatek ? Stoik: Nie , Ann gdzieś znikła tak samo jak smok Ja: no pięknie... - wybiegłam z domu . Zdążyłam usłyszeć jedynie wołanie wodza , ale nie miałam na to czasu. Wskoczyłam na Wichurę i poleciałam do Akademi , pozostali już tam czekali . Smark: Gdzie masz swojego Czykawusię ? Ja: zaraz się dowiemy . Wsiadać na smoki , musimy go poszukać. Śledzik: to nie ma go w domu ? Ja; nie , podejrzewam , ze to Ann ma coś z tym wspólnego. Ponad dwie godziny szukaliśmy jakiś śladów , aż tu nagle na plaży zobaczyliśmy coś dziwnego. Podleciałam bliżej , a reszta zrobiła to samo . Po tym co zobaczyłam , o mały włos nie spadłam ze smoka . Znaleźliśmy kamień , który był we krwi oraz... Śledzik: czy to nie jest mieczyk Czykawki ? Ja: niestety tak ,a najgorsze , że łódź znikneła Mieczyk: a co do tego ma łódź ? Ja: że ktoś porwał Czykawke , a tym kimś była Ann Smark: taka piękność ? nie przesadzaj - nie wytrzymałam . Podeszłam i dałam mu z pięści w brzuch. Ja: czy to że ktoś jest ładny musi zawsze oznaczać że jest słaby !? - Wsiadłam na Wichurkę i poleciałam do wioski . Muszę powiedzieć to wodzowi. Cała w nerwach weszłam do domu Stoika . Stoik: I co ? macie coś ? Ja: tak , na plaży był jego mieczyk oraz zapewne jego krew Valka: ale jak to krew? - widać że się bała o syna Ja: zapewne któs go porwał i nawet wiem kto Stoik: to może podzielisz się z nami tą wiadomością ? Ja; to była Ann - Ich miny mówiły coś w stylu " aby napewno ? no wiesz ona jest taka.." Ja: tak wiem , ona jest za ładna na takie coś , ale pomyślcie . Zjawia się tu nagle dziewczyna , która pływa w sztormie i przymila się do Czykawki , dokładnie po tym jak niedawno Dagur go zaatakował ? Pamiętacie Heathere ? Stoik : no dobrze , domyślasz się gdzie go zabrała? Ja: Zapewne do Dagura - po tych słowach wyszłam . Muszę go znaleźć , choćby nie wiem co... CZYKAWKA Obudziłem się chyba w jakimś lochu , bolała mnie cała głowa , a na ramieniu miałem bliznę . Jedyne co pamiętam to rudy kosmyk włosów i ciemność . To napewno była Ann . Świetnie! Wiem kto mnie porwał , ale gdzie i dlaczego to nie . Usłyszałem ryk , przypominał mi ryk... Ja: SZCZERBATEK ?! - i znowu ryk . Usłyszałem kroki . Przed moją celą staneła Ann . Ja: czego ty chcesz ? i gdzie ja jestem ? czy to szczerbatek ? - kipiałem złością ( wut?) Ann: nie ja tylko twój stary znajomy , na wyspie Łupieżców (dajmy na to że Albrech się wyprowadził :D), i tak to był szczerbatek , coś jeszcze ? - przez kraty podała mi chleb i wodę Ja: tak , po co mnie porwałaś i możesz jaśniej z tym znojmym ? Ann: to już on sam ci powie - odeszła a za nią przyszło dwóch strażników. Otworzyli cele , założyli kajdany i kazali iść . Przechodziłem długim korytarzem . Pamiętam to miejsce . W jednej celi zobaczyłem szczerbatka . Był cały związany , a kiedy mnie zobaczył zaczął się szamotać ,ale był tak mocno związany , ze to nic nie dawało . Strażnicy popchneli mnie , szliśmy jeszcze tak kilka minut , aż nie doszliśmy do sali . Sali Tronowej ,a na tronie siedział nikt inny jak... Ja: DAGUR ! czego chcesz? wypuśc szczerbatka! - chciałem się na niego rzucić ale strażnicy mnie przytrzymali . Dagur: Oj Czykawka , i po co było ci ze mną zadzierać ? Poznałeś już Ann ? moją prawą ręke ?- Za tronu wyszła dziewczyna Ja: czego chcesz ? Dagur: jedynie zemsty . Zaprowadzić go na Arenę ! - wstał i razem z Ann udali się w stronę Areny , a ja za nimi . Zobaczyłem Szczerbatka przykutego do ściany , nie był to super widok . Dagur: uwolnić pierwszego smoka! zobaczymy jak nasz pogromca poradzi sobie z tym! ''- z jednej z klatek wyszedł dziki koszmar ponocnik . Poprostu cudo. Szczrbatek szamotał się , ale ja zachowałem spokój jakimś cudem . Hmm co by tu zrobić ? Przypomniał mi się Smark jak rzucił się Hakokłowi na rogi ( tak pozwolę sobie ściągnąć z serialu :D ), może to podziała . Kiedy smok chciał mnie zaatakować wykorzystałem moment i rzuciłem mu się na rogi . O dziwo udało się . ''Dagur: Dobrze , zabrać smoka do klatki a ty - tu wskazał na mnie - Poczekasz sobie chcwilkę i pobawisz się ze swoim smoczkiem , hahaha UPS ale będzie trochę drętwo - odszedł zapewne do sali tronowej . '' Podbiegłem do szczerbatka i zaczełem go uspokajać...wtedy pomyślałem o Astrid , nie chciałem płakać więc stłumiłem płacz i usiadłem obok Szczerbka... ASTRID Razem z wodzem ustaliliśmy , ze polecimy po Czykawkę , tylko musieliśmy zabrać ze sobą reszte jeźdźców. Mama Czykawki też chciała lecieć , ale Stoik się uparł , ze zostaje . Obiecaliśmy wrócić z nim jeszcze dzisiaj. Spakowalismy potrzebne rzeczy , wsiedliśmy na smoki i polecieliśmy na wyspę Łupieżców . ''Ja: mamy jakiś plan ? Stoik: odbić Czykawkę i bez wygłupów - powiedział stanowczym głosem . Bardzo zależało mu na synu i nie chciał go stracić , tak samo jak ja... Lecieliśmy wysoko , póki nie zobaczyliśmy wyspy . Zniżyliśmy lot . Gdzie mógł być Czykawka ? tego nie wiem , ale postanowiliśmy najpierw pójść na Arenę . Wylądowaliśmy na plaży . Musieliśmy obejść straże. CZYKAWKA Siedziałem tak kilka minut, moze godzin . Czas dłużył się nie miłosiernie , póki nie przyszli straże , Ann i Dagur. Dagur: jak już powiedziałem , chcę zemsty i teraz ją dostanę . Przywiązać go tarczy ! trochę sobie pożucamy , hahah , a ty smoku patrz jak cierpi twój jeździec ''! - wziął nóz i posłał go w moją stronę , na szczęście nie trafił . Ostatni raz popatrzyłem na Szczerbatka , nie chciałem widzieć jego troski. Kolejny nóż nadciął mi tylko skórę przy ramieniu, Szczypało jak nie wiem co. ''Ann: No Dagur , postaraj się ! - wybuchneła śmiechem . Miałem ochotę ją zabić Dagur wziął kolejny mieczyk , rzucił i trafił mnie w udo . Wydałem tylko cichy krzyk by nie dawać mu satysfakcji , usłyszałem szczerbatka. Chciałem by to już się skończyło. Niestety , dla nich to była świetna zabawa i nie zamierzali jej przestawać. Dagur: takaś mądra? to teraz twoja kolej - podał Ann nie miecz , a łuk i strzałę - słyszałem że jesteś świetna łuczniczką , to pokaż Naciągneła cięciwe , dostałem w brzuch . Czułem ciepłą stróżkę krwi . Nie wiedziałem jak długo to wytrzymam . Zanim pochłoneła mnie ciemność usłyszałem jedynie krzyki oraz strzały , ale nie skierowane do mnie.. potem odleciałem... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania